What does she got?
by SaraSeru13
Summary: Natalia Arlovskaya. What's so great about her? Feliks thought silently as he sat in his usual chair at the UN meeting. Toris/Feliks  Lithuania/Poland  slight Lithuania/Belarus. two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Oh my god she lives! So, I had just a sudden burst of inspiration to write the first installment of this two-shot. So I hope you all like part one of two and I hope to hear **comments **from you all. Comments make my day, you have no idea.

**Disclaimer: **So I don't own Hetalia, or Toris, or Feliks, or anything for that matter.

* * *

Natalia Arlovskaya.

_What's so great about her?_ Feliks thought silently as he sat in his usual chair at the UN meeting, pretending to listen to Ludwig rant about global economics.

_She looks so mean._ The Polish man noted as he slouched in his chair and rested his chin on his hands so he could get a good look at Natalia._ She always carries that butcher's knife around and her hair, like, has a billion split ends. And she always-. _Feliks continued to weigh out Natalia's personality flaws and lack of personal grooming, when his best friend, Toris, swiftly walked into the room, apologized for being late, passed Feliks, and the seat he'd _clearly_ saved for the brunette, and took the empty seat next to the female nation.

_And why does Liet like her so much?_ Feliks' inner voice practically whined as he saw Toris try to make small talk with Natalia, who was obviously trying to ignore him. _She doesn't even like him. I mean, she's not even trying to talk to him. And she's always threatening to, like, kill him! Every time Liet tries to make a move on her, she always ends up hurting him. And she's obsessed, to the max, with Ivan…_ The list of flaws grew longer and longer as Toris persistently tried to gain Natalia's attention. By the end of the first half of the meeting, the blonde nation's hostility was so noticeable, that some other countries swore they felt an eerie aura in the conference room.

Once the of the UN meeting was adjourned for a lunch break, Feliks made his way over to where Ivan was reading a book, a thing Ivan occasionally did on his breaks. Maybe Ivan could help him solve his… _girl _problems.

"Ivan!" the blonde nation called as he approached the Russian man.

"Oh Feliks, I didn't see you there," Ivan said as he looked up from the spot where he was reading and set down his book down on his lap. "For what do I owe the pleasure of talking with you today?" he said with a cold smile, hands folded neatly.

However, Feliks didn't have time for Ivan's games, "Like, cut the crap Ivan," he said sharply and then sighed. "I, like, need your help." Never in a million years would he ask the eerily tall man for help, but-

"Oh?" Ivan said with a raised eyebrow, "what do you need my services for?" he said slyly. Clearly, the Russian was not going to make this easy.

Feliks swallowed before he spoke, "I need you to help me keep your sister away from Liet." Ivan stared at Feliks in shock for a few moments, and then finally responded. "As much as I would love to shield Toris from, well, anyone, I'm afraid I cannot help you." He declared calmly and then picked his book back up as if the conversation was over.

"What?" Feliks was shocked, "but I thought you were, like, totes crazy for Liet?" the Pole barked with his hands on his hips. Ivan shot Feliks another one of his famous, cold, smiles. "Oh, I am crazy for _my_ dear Toris. Don't get me wrong," the silver haired man mused as he thought about Toris admiringly. _Ugh, creep. _Feliks thought to himself.

"But, I would rather not go anywhere near N-Natalia." the confidence in Ivan's voice was now replaced with fear at the mention of his sister's name. "You see," he continued, "if I were to lure her away from Toris, then she would be, how they say, "all over me." And I really, _really_ don't want her to-" Ivan's train of thought came to a halt as he wordlessly recalled the last time he was in Natalia's clutches and his face said it all.

Clearly, Ivan was no help. "Thanks Ivan," Feliks said sarcastically. "You were a big help." As much as he wanted to see Ivan get tortured by the psycho nation, he was had to admit: no one, not even Ivan, deserved to be tortured by Natalia.

"No problem Feliks." the Russian replied, not seeming to pick up on the sarcasm. "And if you ever feel that Toris is a burden and you don't want him anymore, you know where to send him." Purple eyes were glistening with every word of the other nation's statement. It drove Feliks absolutely insane. "Yeah right you vodka loving freak! Like I'd ever give Liet up to you!" Feliks snarled as he stormed back to his seat at the conference table.

Soon, the other nations started to return to the conference room from their breaks and sure enough, as soon as Natalia entered the room, Toris wasn't too far behind; following the dirty blonde woman as if he were a lost puppy. It made Feliks' blood boil, watching the brunette go all goo-goo eyed for _her. _The two took their respective seats and the meeting continued with Arthur and Alfred bickering, _once again_, about the oil problem in the gulf. But their words didn't matter to Feliks, all that mattered to him was how was he going to get Toris to pay more attention to him, and not that knife brandishing lunatic Natalia.

* * *

Once the meeting was over, Feliks quickly walked over towards Toris. He needed to get the other nation away from Natalia in order for the plan he'd come up with during the meeting to work.

"So Liet," Feliks calmly said once he was next to his best friend. "Do you, like, have any plans for dinner tonight?" he said as he put his arm around Toris' shoulders. The Lithuanian looked at Feliks admiringly, _what a nice friend I have. He's going to invite me to dinner._

"No, I actually don't have any plans for dinner. Why do you ask?"

_Ah perfect,_ "Oh no reason. I just, like, think we should have dinner together tonight because I, like, know how hard you've been working and all. So I thought maybe you could use a break from cooking and it gives us a chance to, like, hang out." Feliks said while he further pulled Toris into his embrace.

"Sure Feliks!" Toris exclaimed. "I would love to have dinner with you tonight! That's so nice of you to-"

"Don't mention it, hon." Feliks interjected. "You're totes worth it Liet. So, like, come over my house round, hm, oh let's say, seven thirty-ish?" Feliks asked while in his typical thinking pose, pursed lips and crossed arms.

"S-sure! Sounds great!" Toris hugged his best friend. "Thanks so much!"

_Oh no problem, no problem at all. _Feliks smugly thought to himself as a triumphant grin spread over his pale face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **After months of waiting! The conclusion is here! I hope you're all happy and that you all COMMENT! Now, enjoy the splendor that is Lietpol!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia... although I wish I did.

* * *

Lithuania arrived at Poland's house relatively early, as always. The front door was unlocked so, naturally, Toris let himself in. It was quiet, dark, and didn't smell like a meal was being prepared. _That lazy… _Toris thought as he searched the house for Feliks. He was in no mood to make dinner for the lethargic nation he called his best friend. Toris looked everywhere on the first floor, but Feliks was nowhere to be found. Feliks' wasn't that large though, he didn't have many places to hide.

"Kai gausius avoran kas ant jo..." Toris sneered as he marched up Feliks' stairs and down the hallway leading to his room. The door to Feliks' room was shut, but light was peering out through the cracks in the door. Toris took a deep breath, put on his most assertive face, and opened the door, ready to scold the blonde nation for forgetting to make the dinner he'd promised.

Toris' assertive face disappeared the instant the door was fully opened. Sitting in front of the large vanity set in Feliks' room was a figure that was dressed in a frock that, traditionally, was worn by Natalia. However, to Toris' horror, Natalia was not the figure in the dress.

"Toris! You're here!" Feliks mused and he caught the sight of a stunned Lithuania in his mirror, "I was, like, so worried you weren't going to come." He got up out of his chair and adjusted the new dress he was wearing and started towards Toris.

"Feliks, what are you wearing?" Toris said softly with wide eyes.

"Oh this?" Feliks swished his hips to let the skirt of the dress move freely, "It's something I just picked up today. Do you like it?" he lowered his eyes and gave a seductive smile.

"Where did you-"

"Get it?" Feliks interjected, "I have my ways. But you, like, never answered my question. Do you like it?" Feliks wrapped his arms around Toris' neck and pressed their bodies together, closing the space between them.

This was all too much for Toris to handle. Of course Feliks looked amazing, but the fact that he was wearing Natalia's dress kind of creped him out. "I.. I don't know.." he managed to reply.

"You don't know?" Feliks raised one of his perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Yes, I don't know…" Toris tried to break eye contact with Feliks.

"Then why do you totes like it on Natalia so much?" the blond nation spat, "I'm, like, way better looking than she is."

Toris shut his eyes and started to shake his head, "That's not the point Feliks, it's awkward for-"

"Me to wear her dress? Is that what you're saying?" Feliks removed his hands from around Toris neck and placed them on his hips, "Because I, like, don't freaking get why she looks so good in this…" Feliks gestured to the dress that clung to his body. "…ugly ass dress and I can't, like, even pull it off!"

"I never said you couldn't pull it off Feliks!" Toris began, "I just don't get why you're wearing her dress!" Trois crossed his arms across and shot Feliks a look that said he wanted an explanation.

"You, like wanna know why I'm, like, wearing the fucking god awful dress?" Feliks said sharply.

"Yes, I do." Toris quickly replied.

"I don't get why you like Natalia so much. She's the worst person I know. You give her all the attention in the world but she, like, never returns it. She's even threatened to kill you! Does that, like, mean anything? And do you know what really gets on my nerves? The fact that you are always, like, defending her and saying she's "not that bad" when in reality, she's, like, the manifestation of the she-devil!"

Toris prepared himself to rebut against Feliks' accusations when the blonde quickly cut him off before he could get a word in.

"And I wore this dress because I wanted to show you that I'm, like, so much more prettier than she is. And I've, like, been trying to show you that I'm better than she is for, like, the longest time! And you don't see it! I mean, what the fuck Liet!" Feliks finished with a huff.

"... Feliks I didn't know you felt this way." Toris said quietly.

"Don't give me that shit Liet, you totally knew." Feliks turned his back to Toris, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Okay, maybe I did sense that you were a little bit jealous…" Toris twiddled his thumbs, "But that's no reason to go dressing like someone else!"

"Tch. Like, whatever Liet." Feliks started towards his bed.

"No, it's not whatever Feliks. You know… You know that I care about you way so much more than I care about Miss. Natalia!" Toris almost shouted.

Feliks turned his head over her shoulder and stared at him through green slits, "Do you?"

"Yes" Toris confessed, "I do. I care about you so much it hurts, Feliks. You should know that by now."

Feliks turned around and started towards Toris again. He stopped when he was face was two inches away from the brunette.

"Do you, like, mean it?" he said unsurely.

"Of course I do Feliks," Toris replied calmly, "and nothing will ever change that fact."

Feliks giggled, "Yay, I'm, like, so glad you see it my way Liet."

"I'm glad you see it my way as well." Toris laughed as well as he leaned in closer to give the other nation a kiss. Feliks leaned in as well and pressed their lips together for a soft kiss.

Toris pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, "So what did you intend on us doing instead of eating a nice dinner?

"Well, there was one thing I had in mind..." Feliks bit his lip and smiled.

"Oh?" Toris mused as they started to move towards Feliks' bed.

One at the bed, Feliks slid onto the sheets and laid down, stretching, "Are you going to join me Liet?" Feliks batted his eyes. Toris smiled down at him and climbed onto the bed to lean over him and kiss him as a response. Feliks kissed him back, one hand resting on Toris' waist. _This is perfect, _the blonde nation thought, _everything is going according to my plan…_

Feliks let his hands fall to their sides and continues to kiss Toris relentlessly, the temperature in the room seeming to rise with every second. Toris lowered his hips onto Feliks' once kissing wasn't enough. The other man sighed contentedly, moving his hips a little, running his tongue over Toris' lower lip. Toris opened his mouth, letting Feliks lick the circumference of his lips. Toris let out a small gasp and slid his tongue against Feliks'. Their tongues became tangled in each other's mouths, each man a moaning mess.

Feliks shivered and started to move his hands into Toris' hair, lightly running through the soft strands. Toris' shivered as well, moving his hands up and down Feliks' clothed sides. The blonde arched his back into the other's touch, and moved his kisses to the underside of Toris' chin. The other nation tilted his head backwards a bit so Feliks could have better access. Toris closed closing his eyes, breath starting to pick up a faster pace.

Feliks worked his magic by kissing lightly, then nipping the most sensitive areas, causing Toris to gasp and bite his lip. He smiled against Toris' skin and started to lick over the areas he just bit.

"A-ah..." Toris moaned.

Upon hearing his partner becoming vocal, Feliks started to move his fingers in circular patterns on Toris' scalp, mimicking the motions with his tongue along the other's neck and chin's underside.

"F-fuck...Feliks..." Toris bit his lip, trying to hold back another moan.

Feliks hummed against the other nation's skin and ground their hips together.

Toris' lip biting soon failed, as he moaned, grinding his hips against hard against Feliks'.

Tired of being on bottom, Feliks flipped the position so he was on top. Just the way he liked it. Feliks stared at Toris for a brief moment, taking in the sight of the moaning mess that was Lithuania. He went back to attacking Toris' neck and grinding like a fiend. Toris groaned, grabbing at the sheets desperately trying to control himself. Feliks let his hands slide down the brunette's sides and started to toy with the bottom of his shirt. Toris shifted a little, as if to say '_Take it off already!'_

Complying with his wishes, Feliks lifted Toris' shirt up and over his head and discarded it someone where in the room. Relieved that he was free of the garment, Toris wrapped his arms around the other man. Feliks began to kiss Toris' newly exposed clavicles and chestas he slid himself down Toris' body. Toris started to reach his arms to try and unzip Feliks' dress, but before he could reach the zipper, Feliks grabbed Toris' hands and stopped him from advancing.

The Lithuanian raised an eyebrow, but withdrew his hands. _What the hell?_

"You know," Feliks started off as he pinned Toris' hands to their sides,"I forgive you for taking such a liking to Natalia... You're just going to have to pay a small price though." his words slinking off his tongue.

Toris became worried, "… you really don't have to do this…"

"Really?" Feliks shifted so his knee was between Toris' legs, he pressed, "Because I think it's, like, totes necessary."

Toris winced,"I...I..."he replied, not knowing what to say.

"Ssshh," Feliks shut up the other man by kissing him, "I told you I forgive you, you're just going to have to deal with the... Consequences." He smiled sweetly.

Now Toris was really worried, he didn't want this to end. And this wouldn't have been the first time that Feliks led him on and ended up giving him blue balls.

Feliks leaned in close to Toris, "You're not allowed to touch me, understand?" He licked the backside of Toris' ear and added pressure to his crotch, "If you don't comply... Well…" Feliks pulled away and removed himself from the bed, stood at the foot and smiled smugly. Toris nodded shakily.

"Good," Feliks swiftly removed the dress from his body, revealing tight black panties connected to a garter belt with stockings. The Polish man slid back onto the bed,"I'm glad~." He mused before he quickly unbuttoned Toris' pants and pulled them down.

Once the pants were gone, Feliks slide back onto the other nation's lap and pressed their bare chests together as they kissed.

Toris, not wanting to risk touching Feliks, kept his hands at his sides. Using all of his will power to not touch the smooth, milky white skin above him. Feliks started to rub Toris' sides, letting his nails drag along the other's skin. In addition to his hands, Feliks began to trail her kisses down Toris' neck and to his chest, stopping at one of his nipples to kiss it before licking before it became hard and wet with saliva. Toris moaned, arching his back. A thin coat of sweat was starting to cover both of the nation's bodies, as the temperature got higher.

Feliks slid a hand along Toris' wet chest to tease the neglected nipple with his fingers, rubbing and tweaking it. The Lithuanian gasped, his breath hitching as Feliks moaned against his skin. Feliks trailed his tongue downward until he reached the waistband of Toris underwear. Toris screwed his eyes shut, throwing his head back.

Feliks looked back up at him, "Hm? Kasnegerai?" _What's wrong? _The blonde man cocked his head to the side and smiled.

_Oh sweet jesushe's speaking Lithuanian…_"Niekoblogo…" _Nothing's wrong…_

"Ar tikrai?" _Are you sure? _Feliks pressed one of his hands against Toris' dick.

"T… t-taip…" _Y… y-yes…_

"Kokia gėda," The blonde nation started to trace the other's outline, "Nes jei kažkas buvo negerai, aš turi ušią problemą ..bet manau jei nėra nieko nustatyti ..." _Because if something was wrong, I would have to fix the problem… but I suppose if there's nothing to fix…_

"Jeigu ašp asakė, kad buvo problema, būtų ją išspręsti?"_If I said there was a problem, would you fix it? _Toris gasped.

"Žinoma." _Of course, _Feliks said flatly as he gripped Toris' length.

"Šiuo atveju yra problema." _In that case, there is a problem_

"Kas tai yra, manomeile?" _What is it, my love? _The blonde nation started to remove Toris' underwear.

Toris moaned,"Sakyčiau, jis gana akivaizdus." _I would say it's pretty obvious._

"Ar tai?" Feliks discarded Toris' boxers, "Aš nepastebėjau." _I haven't noticed… _Feliks opened his mouth over Toris and lets a gust of warm air escape his lungs and onto the trembling length.

Toris groaned lowly, "G-gerai, problema yra, aš kietas. Ir man reikia ką nors ja rūpintis." _Well, the problem is, I'm hard. And I need someone to take care of it._

"Ir norite man ja rūpintis?" _And you want me to take care of it? _Feliks pressed his tongue into the slit.

"P-prašome!" _Please!_

Feliks, with a smug look on his face, pulled back and sighed, "Labaigera."

He quickly went down and began to suck Toris off, skillfully running his tongue along the shaft while he sucked.

Toris moaned loudly, grasping at the sheets desperately and arching his back, as Feliks started to massage his sack while he was being sucked off.

"Š-šūdas .. O Jėzų ..." _F-fuck… Oh Jesus… _Toris threw his head back again, gasping. The wet heat engulfed Toris' entire being, until Feliks pulled back, slurping some of this his precum before sliding off the bed again.

"K-ką povelnių!"_ W-what the fuck! _Toris yelled at the loss of heat. He quickly sat up to face his torturer.

"Į mane pažiūrėti~" Feliks giggled.

Confused, Toris did what the other man said, keeping their eyes locked.

Feliks started to run his fingers through his own hair and moved those horrible fingers downward to unclasp the garter belt.

Toris simply watched with wide eyes, trying to slow his breathing.

Feliks smiled and turned around. He slowly rolled each individual stocking off of his thin legs. Once the fabric was off of his body, be kicked them aside and stretched before turning around to face Toris. Giggling at Toris' face, Feliks bit his lip. He ran his fingers down his neck, over his chest, and down to the waistband of his tight underwear.

Toris eyes grew wider and wider as he watched Feliks' hands travel farther and farther down his body, wishing he'd go faster.

"Kažkas atsitiko?" _Something the matter? _Feliks hooked his fingers around the elastic of his panties.

Toris shook his head in response, "N-ne…" _N-no…_

"Artikrai?" _Are you sure? _Feliks said softly and started to pull down.

"T-taip…" Toris nodded

In one swift motion, Feliks pulled his garment all the way down, revealing his need, and stepped out of it. The sexual tension in the room was so thick you would cut it with a knife. Feliks took slow and agonizing steps back to the bed, which caused Toris to groan and flop his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes in frustration.

The blonde nation giggled as he slid back onto the bed, "Jums atrodo, nusivylė mano meile." _You seem frustrated my love. _Feliks sighed as he straddled Toris' hips, pressing their lengths together.

Toris groaned and bucked his hips to create friction,"Jūs manote?" he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Feliks nodded and grinded their cocks together and kissed the other nation as softly as possible. Wanting more, Toris leaned upwards, kissing Feliks back harder. Noticing Toris' eagerness, Feliks quickened the pace, licking Toris' lower lip and tugging on it with his teeth. Toris forced his tongue inside Feliks' mouth, ravaging the inside. The blonde nation moaned, but withdrew. He carefully took Toris' hand and placed the brunette's digits into his mouth, sucking each finger until it became sopping wet.

Toris gulped and pressed his fingers against Feliks skillful tongue. Feliks then withdrew Toris' hand from his mouth, causing a trail of saliva to form from his mouth to the other's fingers.

"Ar jū spasiruošę?" _Are you ready? _Feliks moaned as he brought Toris' wet fingers to his enterence.

"T-taip!" _Y-yes! _Toris said eagerly as he started to press his fingers against Feliks' tight hole.

"Ngh, Tada prasideda." _Then start. _Feliks urged.

* * *

At the next world meeting, Feliks, as always, saved a seat for his brunette buddy. When Toris arrived late to the meeting, there were two open seats. One seat was the one Feliks had saved, and the other was a seat next to Natalia. He took the seat next to Feliks.

* * *

**Author's note: **Don't forget to comment! :)


End file.
